


Mrs. Kelly speaks to Sunday

by kalliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x03, Crisis of Faith, Gen, Having Faith, SPOILERS 9x03, aftermath fic, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliel/pseuds/kalliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The repercussions of the hunt for Castiel, as reflected in the lives of people hoping to be saved. </p><p>(April Kelly is a good Christian girl who's fallen in love with a lot of bad Christian boys. But that's all in the past now. That is all in the past.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Kelly speaks to Sunday

She's been at the hospice and home already. Her daughter hasn't called her back. Mrs. Kelly normally isn't one to fret, but things haven't been normal in quite some time. She thinks about Callie, out in Evanston, and tries to remember that it's possible for things to be okay.

Mrs. Kelly pauses on the steps of the church and calls.

"Callie?"

Hey mom, says Callie. Hey, Owen's got a poopy diaper, so I gotta run, but the conference is great so far. What's up?

Mrs. Kelly breathes in the sound of normal and remembers that hours aren't meant to be spent on panic. Love you, she says, I love you. And because even without panic, love can be an alarm bell, she continues, "Could you call your sister for me?"

Callie laughs. "Can you call Dan?"

Because Dan is "missing." He was supposed to get in last night, after he closed the deal with Niveus, after he took Jackfruit to the kennel, after he got the car from the shop. She and the kids flew in on Wednesday, remember, but Dan was supposed to pick up the SUV (new fan belt) and join them. Yes, he'd called. Promised them glory in the morning--breakfast, she assumes--but it's getting late, and Trixie and Owen are hungry, and the continental only has bagels and toast, and you know how they react to gluten, and she's missing the morning panel, and Dan knows she wanted to hear Brimbau's paper on Obamacare, and he told her he'd take the kids, and no, Evanston is great, really, but this is why Dan needs the iPhone 5, he needs a GPS AND a watch.

"April's fine, Mom," finishes Callie. "Just give her some space; you know how she gets. She'll be okay. How's Dad?"

Mrs. Kelly does not correct her eldest, but it's not how her daughter 'gets,' but how she 'got.' That's all in the past now. Because April Kelly is a good Christian girl who used to fall in love with a lot of bad Christian boys. 

That is all in the past. 

Now, April Kelly book-keeps for Planned Parenthood part-time, does spreadsheets for Habitat for Humanity the rest of the week. She has a studio that she pays for herself in the safest neighborhood in all of Clinton Township (just far enough north of Detroit, bless the Lord, thinks Mrs. Kelly), does needlework in her spare time, and never hangs up her clothes. She has her life back together. It's taken many years, a lot of work, and a lot of love, but April Kelly has her life back.

Mrs. Kelly's baby is going to be okay.

"Mom?"

"Mike is praying." Mrs. Kelly's husband, Callie Kelly's father, April Kelly's biggest fan, is praying. That much she knows.

"So he's--?" The cadence of hope.

"They're not sure if he's ever gonna wake up, honey. They don't-- They don't think--" But Mrs. Kelly knows, her Mike is praying. Because that's faith. 

Eighteen months ago, when they took the first CT, back when Callie was pregnant with Owen and April had just started with Dr. Kaur, Mike was the one who told her that if he can't beat this, if the prayers don't work, if it feels like God has left them, then he wasn't any God at all. Mike was the one who told her that their faith was bigger than any God who did not deserve it. Their faith was in a God with faith in them. And they would weather all trials. Their God would never fail them.

(But dying isn't failure.)

Mrs. Kelly takes a deep breath. Callie hasn't spoken, but hasn't hung up, either. Mrs. Kelly can hear her daughter telling Trixie not to cry, Daddy was gonna come soon, so don't cry, don't cry.

Mrs. Kelly does not tell her daughter not to cry.

"I'll call April," Callie says, sounding somewhat west of normal (in Evanston). "I'll tell her--" 

"Just ask her to come home." 

When Dan shows up with the car, Callie promises, they're coming. She'll call April. She'll let the panel coordinator for Sunday know she won't be able to make it. She and Dan and Trixie and Owen, they'll all come. And so will April.

Mrs. Kelly and her eldest daughter say their goodbyes, and Mrs. Kelly walks up the steps to the church. It's empty inside.

But she believes in the presence of God.

* * *

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, for the purposes of this fic, Mrs. Mike from the church is April Kelly's mother, the pharmacist Castiel stabbed on the bus is April Kelly's brother-in-law, and once upon a time, not so long ago, April Kelly was actually April Kelly.


End file.
